


Великий Спящий

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Советский Солдат [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, inadequate perception, missunderstanding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: 1963 г. В качестве поощрения Зимнего Солдата привозят в мавзолей Ленина.
Series: Советский Солдат [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Великий Спящий

После электрошоковой стимуляции было сложно сосредоточиться, тугая боль пульсировала в левом виске и челюсти, и остаточные судороги заставляли мышцы во всем теле непроизвольно подергиваться.

К сожалению, врачи говорили, что процедура необходима для поддержания его мозга и организма в работоспособном состоянии, и обойтись без нее нельзя. Солдат терпел и ненавидел ее молча. Надо — значит, надо. Других вариантов не предлагалось.

«Соберись, ты же советский человек», — молча приказал он себе и пару раз моргнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на хмуром лице куратора, фамилии которого он не помнил, а стало быть ему и не следовало ее знать.

— Задание? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Лучше. Поступило указание наградить тебя.

Солдат слегка растерялся. Такого еще не было. У него даже не было версий, на что это может быть похоже.

— Тебе будет оказана великая честь, Солдат, — видя, как он в растерянности трясет взъерошенной головой, смилостивился над ним куратор. — Доверенный человек в Кремле организовал для тебя персональное посещение Мавзолея.

  
  


  
  


В святая святых — на Красную Площадь, его привезли глубокой ночью. Никакого специального инструктажа не было, но Солдат и без него прекрасно понимал, что происходящее невероятно важно, значительно и ценно.

Подсвеченная фонарями стена Кремля казалась оранжево-багровой, а голубые ели создавали странное, почти неуместное ощущение праздника, Нового года, торжества, резко контрастирующее с темными плитами захоронений героев и ступенчатым каменным помостом. В сопровождении молодого куратора и человека в короткой кожаной куртке они молча дошагали почти до самого здания похожего на разноцветную глиняную игрушку собора, про который Солдат откуда-то знал, что он ведет свою историю из времен темных и куда более жестоких, чем их почти что наступившее светлое коммунистическое будущее. Примерно в той же плоскости почти бесполезных, но цепких знаний лежало понимание того, что организовать визит в Мавзолей днем ему не могли, потому что днем через всю площадь стояла неизменная молчаливая очередь. Очередь из простых рабочих людей, граждан страны, желающих воздать дань уважения своему Великому Вождю. Великому спящему.

Про Великого Спящего он тоже не раз слышал. И множество раз встречал его изображения — подвижного и нервного человека с острым взглядом и крупной лысой головой. Его кодовым позывным было короткое слово «Ленин», к пониманию значения которого у Солдата не было допуска. Как, впрочем, и у большинства советских людей. Им просто полагалось его знать. Помнить о Ленине, знать, кто он, и знать, что он всегда рядом. В самом сердце страны. В Мавзолее. Что он с ними.

Две фигуры солдат почетного караула у входа были настолько безупречны даже в глубокой ночи, что сами казались вырезанными из камня, и только облачка пара возле ноздрей выдавали, что это все же живые люди. Внутри оказалось почти что так же холодно, как и снаружи, разве что без жгучего, кусачего ветра. Приглушенная подсветка была направлена на фигуру небольшого человека в прозрачном саркофаге, возвышающемся посередине на торжественном мрачном постаменте. Резьба по камню и кованные металлические элементы декора тонули во тьме вокруг.

Предоставленный самому себе, Солдат неторопливо обошел неподвижное тело по кругу по специально огороженной дорожке для посетителей.

Несмотря на то, что за Великим Спящим явно ухаживали без устали и с огромным благоговением, случайному зрителю сложно было бы заподозрить, что в восковом неподвижном теле жив и всего лишь дремлет неугасимый могучий разум вождя. Сама атмосфера этого места была пропитана торжественностью, величием, значимостью момента, которую Солдату требовалось понять и прочувствовать в полной мере.

В глубокой почтительной тишине голос куратора прозвучал приглушенно и мягко, как в музее или библиотеке.

— Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Сколько нужно. Хоть час.

— Хорошо. А то он только после электрошоковой терапии. Еще немного замедленно реагирует.

— Ничего страшного. Спешить некуда. Пусть проникается, пусть осмысляет.

Солдат смотрел на строгое лицо Великого Спящего и осмыслял.

Он думал о том, как хорошо, что его не выкладывают на всеобщее обозрение, когда он в стазисе. Он не хотел бы, чтобы тысячи и тысячи людей проходили мимо него и смотрели, смотрели, смотрели на его неподвижные черты пусть даже с восхищением и благодарностью за все, что он делает ради них. Это была ноша по плечам воистину Великому Спящему — вождю и идеологу, стратегу Мировой Революции. Человеку настолько могучему духом и страшному для врагов своей страны, что даже когда фашисты вплотную подступили к Москве, это не сочли достаточно важным поводом, чтобы разбудить его.

Солдат смотрел на спокойное лицо с закрытыми глазами и думал о том, какой чудовищной силой должен был обладать Ленин.

Он был потрясен.

Потому что понял, что если он настолько превосходил обычных солдат, что это делало его особенным, делало Зимним Солдатом, то насколько же Великий Спящий превосходил всех прочих вождей народов и просто, ну, вообще всех.

Зимнему был настолько потрясен этим знанием, что не сразу понял, о чем приглушенно разговаривают его куратор и человек в кожаной куртке.

— Я последний раз в Мавзолее был лет девять назад. Они тогда еще оба лежали, плечом к плечу, помнишь?

Человек в кожаной куртке согласно замычал.

— Я тогда Суворовское заканчивал, пришел после экзамена, ночь не спавши, шесть часов в очереди стоял. Хотел увидеть, хотел прийти сюда уже не курсантом, выпускником. Офицером. А когда внутрь вошли, я на них посмотрел. И очередь так медленно двигалась, еле-еле. У меня вдруг голова закружилась и показалось будто Сталин садится. Медленно так, спокойно.

— Ты хоть в обморок здесь не упал? — с мягкой насмешкой переспросил его спутник.

— Нет, конечно, как можно? — тихо возмутился куратор и добавил. — Но с тех пор, как Сталина захоронили, я тут больше не бывал, не доводилось. Так что, считай, благодаря Солдату снова попал.

Солдат крепко зажмурился, чувствуя приближение головной боли.

_Оба лежали. Плечом к плечу, помнишь?  
Оба. Плечом к плечу.  
Лежали._

А потом одного не стало. Одного убрали и захоронили.

Одного из Великих Вождей.

_Одного из двоих.  
Не стало._

Солдату внезапно сделалось мучительно душно, и он решительно зашагал обратно к куратору и его спутнику.

Уже когда они снова оказались на улице и шли по направлению к ждущей их темной машине с особыми номерами, куратор осторожно спросил:

— Ну? Ты оценил, какую честь тебе оказали?

— Да, — честно ответил Солдат. — Я понял. Я оценил.

«Я ничто в сравнении с Лениным. Я не смогу, как он. Я не хочу, как он. Никто не сможет, как он. Вот так — один».

— Ленин — Великий Вождь, — вслух произнес Солдат. — Великий Вождь народов. Нам всем придет конец без него.

Куратор рядом одобрительно хмыкнул и потрепал его по плечу.

Из низких облаков над ними пошел снег.

До конца зимы было еще далеко.


End file.
